kiss and stutter
by LovelyBookDragon13
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir are out patrolling one day they come across an akuma who makes people fall in love. How far will Ladybug go to stop them from being spotted?


authors note- hey guys this is my first fanfic! yay. The things in the brackets (like this) is my sarcastic commentary feel free to ignore that.

enjoy!

PS: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug

Marinette was annoyed. She was in the middle of making a floral dress for Alya's birthday tomorrow when the screams started.

"Oh, come on! People of Paris! do you mind not getting akumatised for one freaking day!" she yelled at the sky. "I just need to finish this dress for TOMORROW and you couldn't stay happy!?" Tiki laughed at Marinette's outburst.

"Come on Mari you can finish it later right now let's go and save the people of Paris"

Marinette huffed "ok Tiki spots on!" one blinding flash of pink light later (and some very fancy gymnastic might I add. I mean How can she do such leg lifts?! anyway) Ladybug stood on the bakery roof, surveying the scene in front of her. Suddenly a blond-haired boy with a black leather suit and cat ears dropped on the chimney behind her.

"Hello, my lady. I must say you are looking purrfect today," he said.

She rolled her eyes in a good-natured way "hello Chat."

"Hello Bugaboo, (LadyNoir for life tbh) what are we looking at?"

"I am not sure but the screams were over there, I'd say the akuma is coming towards us,"

she replied as she walked across a few roofs to where the screams were coming from. She dropped into a side ally and Chat quickly followed in behind her.

"What are we…." His voice was muted by her hand over his mouth as she pulled him over onto the side of the ally out of sight. Outside there was someone dressed in bright pink with a heart bag around her waist. She pulled out some pink powder and blew it at two unsuspecting civilians. They immediately started kissing and confessing their love for each other.

"Dam it!" Ladybug whispered under her breath "Why is it always a love akuma."

The new akuma stalked toward a couple that was making out by the river. She smiled and said

"You have already found love, have fun my sweets!" and she flounced off. She didn't see them but she was making her way towards the ally. Cold dread ran through Ladybug's veins. She couldn't fight if she was akumatised.

"Hey Chat," she said "I need your help please" Chat turned his head from where he was looking at his ladies hand clamped across his mouth. She blushed and removed it. But why am I blushing? she thought. ( bc you are in love with him you STUPID OBLIVIOUS IDIOT! Oh well)

"Sure Milady would you like me to distract her?"

"More like can you go with the flow?" she asked knowing that with every second the akuma was getting closer.

"Of course Bugaboo" he answered. She grabbed the bell around his neck and drew him closer to her.

"And please don't freak out," she said before crashing his lips onto hers. Chat let out a little mew of surprise before returning with passion. He flipped their positions so she was pushed back against the wall.

His lips were soft against hers and a comforting warmth spread through her body. It had suddenly sunk in what she was doing. She was kissing Chat Noir. She was KISSING CHAT FREAKING NOIR, and she was enjoying it. What the hell was wrong with her? She loved Adrian! Not Chat Noir. The logical side of her brain was like 'Adrian will never want you for more than a friend but Chat Noir on the other hand…(me)' she didn't want to think about it and just focused on not getting caught (Chat's lips on hers bc you two are adorable and meant for each other. PS not writing about Chat's point of view bc it would be like AHHHHHHHH ). She opened her eyes when the akuma had passed and realized that the akuma must be in its bag where it is getting the love powder from. At that moment Chat trailed his lips down to her neck and she was surprised by how much she liked them being there. She came back into reality and pushed him off and hoisted herself back up onto the roof. Chat just stood there gaping until ladybug landed beside him and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Chat, Akuma saving Paris remember?" He shook himself out of his daze.

"Y-y-yes of course M-milady" he stuttered (how does it feel like to be the stuttering one for once Adrian)

authors note- and that's it for the first chapter. fav and review the next one coming soon.


End file.
